Chaos Theory
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: And the Eclipse shall rise, and bring with her a power of the forgotten ages.The past and the present collide, around one girl who just wants a home. Oh, and revenge. that might filter in somewhere. AU. Unknown pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, trying something new here. I probably should warn you, any Sakura haters will not enjoy this. so make good use of that back button, it will save a lot of time and annoyance. Also, for anyone who is devoutly against AU, refer to back button comment. And people who don't enjoy at least a power level that is not ridiculously diminished ( is it appears in the original series... i mean, come on, she cuts her hair off and bites someone. that's about it.), you guessed it, back button! I don't mean to come off grumpy or anything, but I'm genuinely trying to warn people so that there will be no need for flamers, because those just bring everyone down. they piss off the writer who spends their precious time making this stuff for no reason other than enjoyment and entertainment, and well, they make the flame-ee look like an idiot because honestly, who starts an argument over the internet?_

_As it is, I do not own Naruto. I guess i'll have to get over my heart ache at having to say that... _

* * *

The walls were damp. Rivets of moisture trickled down the ancient stone, moisture gathered for generations, mingling with the thick, mystically oppressive atmosphere.

Of course, what other kind of atmosphere could a millennia-old temple of an ancient cult ever be expected to have?

Sakura couldn't believe the headquarters of such a mysterious, wanted _(hunted)_ element of the establishing Shinobi world could be just under the nose of those most dedicated to its discovery.

Konoha Hokage Mountain, under the nose of the first Hokage. Literally.

Well, actually, that was just where the entrance began. The most sacred of temples was deep, deep into the mountains far from Konoha. Above it was only forest and sky.

The Temple of Eternal Balance was the name it was most usually called by its proposed initiates. Those who had been propositioned (or had begged) to join the sacred sect of esteemed warrior Miko, were gifted with the name as a trust blessing, until they were either accepted, or denied (in which case they were tossed out with months (sometimes years) less memories and a splitting headache). Those twice blessed did not take kindly to the unworthy.

The masses, who were neither invited, nor informed, simply called them Chaos. A Half imagined idea of a secret society, real like smoke, floating through the senses, never sure if it even existed. And that was an apt moniker, all things considered. They were an order that believed the state of free will, complete raw, untameable essence was the state most precious. They were the balance, where light held power, they could stir darkness to either destroy the unworthy or make that light shine so much brighter. Where darkness reigned, they invoked light, causing hope and destruction all at once. Triumph and defeat. These acts could be seen, by the uninformed eye, as erratic. But truthfully, they were ordered chaos, pure, simple, perfect.

Those who passed, who gained the blessing of envelopment in addition to the first blessing given to them,the blessing given to all who walked the earth, that of life, came to know the sect by a name only the most faithful were ever told. It was whispered in worthy ears, disappearing, like ]droplets to pools, into the brain where it was stored, used reverently and very rarely passed lips. Eclipse.

The state in which an entity envelops another, maybe for a short time, maybe forever, and gives equality, balance, and turbulence, change, all at once. Of course, she did not yet know this, as she was not yet a part of this mysterious sisterhood.

Here she was, one who felt more than unworthy, waiting to be blessed with the gift few before her had received, that of enlightenment. The pool of the infinite, the sacred pool of the blessed rippled in a nonexistent breeze. This pool was most important to the priestesses, it showed those who could be of their ranks, reflected images of the past, present and future, gifted the faithful with abilities beyond that which all others could ever dream of. Only the truly worthy could touch its waters, the faithful could handle its power, the vermin could not. Thrice, in all of its eternal history, had the most blessed been encouraged to bath in the pool. None had ever wilfully imbibed it. To do so was thought to force the power of everything they stood for into a meagre, pitiful human shell. A Fitting punishment for traitors in the ranks and a most painful way to perish.

The formerly termed Haruno Sakura was kneeling on the soft flooring, a sweet scented moss she could not identify, head bowed, dressed in a simple white yukata. Her status as an "innocent" one who was destined to join, but not yet immersed, symbolised in her deliberate, soft movements, Pure clothing and bowed head.

Bathed in night blooming jasmine, moon flower, orchid, spearmint, rose, and a distinct tang of a herb she couldn't identify, Sakura truly felt pure, joyful and blessed for the first time in her short life.

Sakura, who had been neglected all her life, first by family, then continuously by the inadequate child welfare system in place in Konohagakure, then by her prideful, powerful by inheritance teammates and her disregarding, isolating, ignorant, possibly sexist sensei.

She had been stripped of her meagre genin title when the Heiress of a major clan complained about the time she spent in a local, public training field. Undefended by her peers, she was quickly pushed to the edges of society and was contemplating drastic measures when the high solar priestess herself came to take the young girls hand.

A ten year old Sakura (who had studied none stop to pass the genin exam, no one had bothered asking her age to qualify) was quickly inducted into the folds of those promising recruits, excelling in all she was taught and now, at thirteen, she was ready to be blessed.

Her reverence for the sisters, the powerful, beautiful, kind, strong women rose to epic proportions, topped only by that for her patron, eclipse, as the ritual began. The rhythmic purr of the chanting voices intertwined with scented essences and the graceful gait of the sacred being, the feline, continued as a great feeling of euphoria steadily built in her chest, compounding until all she could feel was a title wave, trapped inside her soul, lulling her into a constant state of bliss.

The sisters of the solar system, the physical embodiments of those crucial entities to the eclipse rose from their undecorated stone thrones, forming a loose semi circle with the highest priestess at the center, all facing Sakura from across the pool. The deep connection all sisters of the eclipse held, that mental tug that told them they were not alone, synchronised the movements of each powerful figure. Each raised the right hand, extended towards her joyful form, and for a moment, all was still. Then, a holy glow overtook Sakura's form and her eyes slid shut. Slowly, every other member, for indeed the ceremony called for every inducted member to be present extended their hands towards her, calling for grace to be given.

The group stood, utterly, totally still, until a thunderous shake took over the temple. The aura overtook all present, save the still glowing, unresponsive Sakura, and they felt the distinct chill that told them the enemy was present.

The Venshi. A group of spirits that were once pure and good, but had a small taste of freedom, which led them to rebel. To rebel brought darkness, and they became the twisted beings they were now. The venshi held deep hatred for the Eclipse, as the Miko were able to do what the Venshi could not, resist darkness while still being a part of it. For indeed the Eclipse were as much darkness as they were Light, one could not argue against that.

The walls shook again, and the venshi began pouring in. Unprepared Miko fell left and right, it was a massacre during what was known and respected as a sacred truce day. Neither side were to actively seek blood on this, the day of grace and forgiveness.

Blood coated the damp stone walls, coated the soft moss floor and through this, Sakura glowed on. For whatever reason, the Venshi seemed not to notice her, as the grinned wickedly, tossed the broken shells of the fallen miko into the sacred pool till it ran red, and left.

The newly initiated Last eclipse Miko descended gently, guided by some unknown power, still glowing into the dark depths of the sacred pool.

* * *

_so... too much? Not enough? Boring? interesting? Worth continuing? Noticed a spelling/ grammar/ just straight out stupid mistake? Tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Still don't own the stuff you recognise._

* * *

**_Konoha, and undefined amount of time later._**

Right under the first Hokages' nose, deep inside an ancient temple, within the depths of a sacred pool, the last of the deep crimson liquid, shed seemingly an eternity ago, swirled and seemed absorbed into the only body left in the once battle crowded pool.

Emerald eyes snapped open.

* * *

The memories of her fallen sisters swirled around her head as the newly conscious girl took a deep breath. One filled with sacred water. She choked.

Struggling upon this realisation, she groggily pulled herself to the surface, body wracked with tremors and a heavy yukata trying valiantly to drag her back into the watery depths.

Finally, she pulled herself to the side, and after a few good heaves, managed to place her torso onto the moss covered ground once more. Too tired to do more than jolt as the effects of ingesting the sacred, battle tainted water took hold. Her flesh was bubbling, her lower half still submerged as she lay there, simply accepting her fate, fast drifting back into unconsciousness.

The darkness had almost claimed her when the jolting stopped. She fluttered her drenched eyelashes for a few moments, before she was able to pull herself from the pool fully, and lay, face upwards, looking up to the open sky that was visible through the celestial circle of the roof.

A Lunar eclipse shined down on its last priestess.

* * *

When she awoke some time later, the eclipse had waned and the sacred pool was seemingly motionless, fed from a deep underground spring. She shakily stood in her simple, still damp clothing and made her way to the edge of the ascension platform that stood in the middle of the sacred pool.

In the still, calm waters, a girl stared back at her.

This girl held the Inky, almost violet black hair of the High Saturn priestess, the petite height of the Mars priestess, the voluptuous curves of Jupiter, the dainty hands and feet of the ever graceful Venus, the porcelain, milky almost silver sometimes golden skin of Lunar and millions of other recognisable characteristics that only served to remind her of her fallen sisters.

But staring back at her, with familiar emerald eyes, the woman who saved her, who brought her grace and who gave her a chance. The face of the solar priestess brought she who now wore it to gut wrenching, heart breaking tears. With only two pink streaks marring her now dark hair and her emerald eyes to prove this girl held even a loose connection to herself, she was lost.

Sakura would calm herself several times, only to slip back into hysterics when she'd notice she held all the markings of the order, or some other small token found which served to only remind her of that which she gained and lost, all in one night. But most of all, she would break a little more each time she caught a glimpse of the other woman's face. Her face.

She spent a sick amount of time memorising these features, allowing them to bring back illusions, memories of happier times. Slowly, as she categorised these features, memories that had been locked deep into the recesses of her mind, those not her own, surfaced. With them came the knowledge and ability of their powers. Combined with the power of the sacred pool which now ran rampant through her veins, mingling with the blood of the fallen which had, during her slumber, replaced her own, she could defeat any enemy, she could fight any battle, she could slay any Vanshi, she was...

She was terrified. Shoving those images, that knowledge back, she forwent the great powers of the women she survived for the powers gifted to her in her blessing. She was a Summoner. And nothing more.

The whisper in the back of her mind spoke of a great, unparalleled power, one that was hers alone.

She was an eclipse priestess, and she would not disgrace the women who gave their lives during her ascension by giving into the darkness in such a way. If she were to gain such power, it would be by earning it, just as the women she so respected had. It would come to her as it did to them, untamed and raw as the holy state, bending only to the will of the one meant to wield it. Such a power was not for the newest recruit of the sect. Even if she was the only member. The link that told her predecessors they were safe comforted and amongst others, only told Sakura she was very much alone.

The temple hummed with its mysterious, intangible midnight song, lulling its only patron to a blessedly dreamless sleep.

* * *

She felt... odd.

Walking through the temple, her memories conflicted with that which she was seeing. Her mental images of the well maintained, neat, clean corridors where the Miko lived conflicted with the physical, the earthy scent of damp leaf litter and rainforest, the tendrils of jasmine pushing through cracks in the damp stone walls, meeting the moss growing on the previously fresh walls she'd seen carved by the Uranus Priestess herself. Stone which was previously a light sandy yellow now stood a stark black. Memory-Sensory overload.

The Living corridor, which had to her only been created two years ago, now near matched the appearance of the sacred temple. Old.

What little dust wasn't dampened by the trickling waters of the walls danced around her ankles as she padded further down the halls, moving past the rooms of the highly skilled, down past the initiates and towards the rooms of the innocents. Coming to her own, well loved room, she pushed the mouldy, decrepit screen door open... and saw a room not her own, empty of her belongings and only holding the bare essentials.

Of course. She was no longer an innocent. She was a sister now.

She took a nostalgic look at the room. White cotton sheets folded on the futon, awaiting an innocent, a potential recruit that would never come, and left.

Returning the way she came, she found a door she hadn't noticed on her way in. A New door. Carved into the stone was her name.

She pushed on the door, but the heavy stone did not budge. The doors of the miko's rooms were different to those of the recruits. In the innocents' wing, sharing and trust were encouraged, but here it was quite different. The Miko were often immersed in intricate, attention demanding processes. Disturbing them or their possessions was potentially lethal, which is why the doors were...

_Of course!_

Keyed to energy signature. Flaring her energy (which was not the same as chakra, but ran somewhat parallel to such a power) and allowing _her _door to slide open of its own accord, she entered.

The room was pristine. Untouched by age, un-ravaged in a way the innocents' wing had not been. Her belongings were lovingly placed in shelves, draws, her bed made with fine materials, cushions and throw rugs adorned her quarters, she could even hear the bubble of a hot spring from the adjacent bathing nook.

Seemingly fresh jasmine decorated the posts of her bed, covered her room in woven strings, and on the bed, displayed, was a garment and a woven garland of blossoms the same. A piece of parchment, ripped as if it had been yanked from a scroll and folded quickly sat on top.

* * *

_Sakura, or should I say Solar priestess? _

_Now I know that's going to get confusing, now that there's two of us. But I know, as my light wanes, yours shall shine all the brighter. You're finally one of us! You've made me so proud, and I just know the others feel the same way. You were born to do great things, dove. We all see it, and I'm proud to say I could aid you in some small way. What's ours is yours now, sister. Never forget that, and we shall always be with you. This is your garb. You know every new Miko has her garb created by her peers. I designed this myself, with a little help from the others, Mostly Jupiter and Venus. I know it's a little...different from tradition, but where's the fun in following what others dictate to you? So always make your own choices, do what you feel is right and show anyone who tries to tell you different the meaning of the word chaos. I'm proud to have been the one to find you, and I'm proud that I will be the one who gets to teach you, to watch you grow and thrive and become all I know you can. _

_Fly free dove._

_Hina, the high solar priestess._

_

* * *

_

The outfit was _Nothing _like she had ever seen any of the other priestesses wearing, and it somewhat upset her modest sensibilities. She had all but androgenised herself after the, er, remarks her pervert of a ninja sensei had made, not to mention the _actions _accompanying said remarks. But this was her gift from the sisters. Her last gift from the woman she so respected, the woman who would have been her teacher, her mentor. Hina.

Very rarely were names used within the sisters. Mostly one was referred to by their title. It was only to those they truly trusted Miko gave their names too. A name was powerful, and for others to know it, to have it, could be dangerous. But now she knew the woman who she would trust with her _life_, trusted her, Sakura, with her own in return.

And so she would wear the outfit. And she would wear it with pride.

* * *

No _WAY _was she wearing the outfit. The outfit, which on her old body would have looked accurately fitted and requiring confidence to work well with, on her new, more enhanced body (compliments of magical pools transferring body parts from her fallen sisters. Thanks pool. Thank you.) The outfit was daring with a dash of risky.

The skirt was floor length, but had high splits up both sides. On her original, less leggy body this would not have been so bad, reaching, maybe mid thigh before the splits started. The problem was that she had grown, changed, and the material reflected this.

Miko garb was...special in the eclipse order. It stayed with them for life. The outfits packed a huge magical punch. Self cleaning, self repairing, self adapting, and added protection while battling. But even magical outfits could only alter so much. Recruits were only initiated after they had gone through their major growth spurt, as this signified their maturity and adulthood within the order. The outfits, bespelled with this knowledge and restricted by the magic used, could only adapt so much for the possible last few inches of growth or change. So, her garb, being the ingenious little magical object it was, decided, to accommodate her altered form after it had reached said limits of stretching, enhanced the slits. All the way up.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the top was an intricate, pretty little thing... but it barely reached farther than her bindings had! It unattached bell sleeves of the same design, silver with golden decoration, but they did less for her modesty than her lengthy locks did.

Sakura knew she would have to leave the compound. A life lived underground was not a fitting tribute to her fallen sisters. She would go out and make them proud. But that did not mean she had to do so less dressed than a geisha girl.

Sighing, Sakura folded the outfit and, reluctantly placed it in the bottom of her bag. She was not going to leave it behind in any case. She pawed through her wardrobe, but found nothing that would fit her new shape.

_What's ours is yours now, sister._

Feeling incredibly awkward, she left her room and came to Jupiter's door. Reaching into her consciousness, she felt for the well of knowledge not her own. She thought of Jupiter, of the crazy things she'd do and the excellent food she lavished the sisters with. She could feel the pull, the strong urge to fall deep into the subconscious and never surface but she ignored it, focusing only on her energy until she could draw from it, much the same as she felt drawing chakra.

Miko abilities felt different from chakra, they were fluid, raw and untameable yet effortless for the one they were born for. Using Jupiter's energy felt like learning to draw her chakra all over again, enhancing how unnatural the whole situation was.

Promising herself she wouldn't use the ability after that moment, she flared the energy and opened the door.

She did not notice the Jupiter symbol on her wrist, an almost unnoticeable silver, glow vibrantly for a moment.

Moving quickly to the wardrobe, she swiftly found a heavy travel kimono, fitting perfectly to her curves as she knew it would, but much too long, dragging well past her feet. Shrugging her shoulders, she took a few of the similar and made to walk back towards her room.

She tripped.

Sitting in an ungraceful lump on the floor, she huffed, pushing her fringe from her eyes for a moment before it fell back into place. Standing up again, she held the skirt of the kimono as she walked, paying extra attention to her steps making them slow and even. She returned to her room where she packed a bag of clothing, then unpacked it because she remembered her current predicament. Sighing once more, she placed the borrowed kimono, her still wet yukata which seemed to have grown and changed with her, and her garb in a bag, along with a pair of sandals (she was only about a shoe size smaller than she originally was, as it were, so she could manage) and the small bag of coins, all she had to show of her life as a ninja, and left. Stopping at the door, she made a decision and returned to her bed to retrieve the garland of flowers, placing it in her hair, she took in the room. She could have been happy here.

The winding tunnels disappeared behind her as her confidence in her steps increased, and soon enough she reached the entrance. The scent of jasmine comforted her, reminded her of the familiar as she took those last few steps into the new world.

She, the last member of the most sought organisation in all the elemental lands was once again right under the nose of her times greatest Ninja. How ironic.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
